Secret
by Bike Chanderson
Summary: Bike Chanderson one-shot/drabble. I was prompted by a few of my followers and so I combined all of their prompts into one fic.


The strap of his messenger bag was pulling at the collar of his cardigan and slightly digging into his shoulder. He pulled it up and groaned a little. He was having a terrible day. He was slushied twice, Kurt gave him the don't-fall-in-love-with-a-straight-guy lecture yet again, and Mike Chang didn't show up for Spanish class or Glee club practice.

_But I did catch a glimpse of him at lunch. Maybe he is avoiding me. Wait, why would he be avoiding me? I haven't done anything…unless Mike has some kind of ability to read minds. If that is so then I am doomed. Of course he can't read minds, what am I thinking? Shut up Blaine, shut up!_

Blaine tightened his grip on the strap of his bag and sneered in self disgust. _It's not that I am in love with him. It's just that he is the only person on my mind at the moment…for the past month. _His stomach lurched with an uneasy displeasure.

He pouted slightly and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath Blaine leaned against a nearby wall. He waited, with his head tilted back and his hands in his pockets, for his feeling to subside before he straightened up and continued down the hall.

His eyes trailed over to the empty choir room and he smiled softly as he remembered the first conversation he had with Mike.

"_Welcome to New Directions."_

"_Thank you. I never caught your name."_

"_Mike Chang."_

"_My name is Blaine Anderson."_

"_I know."_

It was an instant crush, not the oh-my-god-it-is-love-at-first-sight crush, but a he-is-so-cute-and-I-like-that crush. At first Mike was just someone Blaine allowed himself to think of late at night when everything was private and secret. Since his clean break off with Kurt, Blaine's mind was open more to the idea of being with Michael.

His obsession with the boy was a well kept secret. Kurt had his suspicions but they didn't stray toward Mike because Blaine kept his interaction with Mike to a minimum. Their relationship was strictly the exchange of glances and a few awkward moments alone in the choir room while the rest of the glee club headed to the auditorium.

"_I think that color looks good on you."_

"_Thank you, Michael."_

"_Michael?"_

"_Oh sorry, I just-in my head your name is Michael."_

"_No, don't be sorry. It's cool. I like it."_

Blaine felt like they had an unspoken bond _an extremely __**unspoken **__bond_. He knew very little about Chang but that fact couldn't take away the internal want he felt when their eyes met, or when Mike would smile, or when he stood up from his desk in Spanish class to sharpen his pencil.

He nearly ran into somebody due to his over-analyzing thoughts.

"Sorry," he mumbled and started to walk away without looking at the person.

"Blaine, come here," he turned around to see Tina and Brittany giggling near the auditorium entrance. Tina was holding the door open with one hand and gesturing with the other.

"What?" He whispered.

"Look," Brittany pulled the door open a little wider. Blaine could hear music coming from within the dark stage.

"What is it?" He asked warily as he shuffled forward.

"Just look," Tina giggled again and pulled on Blaine's hand.

Through the door stood the very man that occupied Blaine's thought and secret daydreams. Mike was standing on the stage with his shirt off, and his forehead glistening with sweat. Music was echoing around the room and Blaine spotted a small set of iPod speakers on top of the piano.

Blaine gulped and looked back to the girls, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Wh-why are you showing me this?"

"Isn't he hot?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively before giggling again. "He is a good dancer because the Asian gods blessed him. He told me so himself."

Tina scoffed and rolled her eyes a little before turning back to Blaine.

"I thought you were dating Santana," he then made a pointed look at Tina. "And you broke up with him months ago."

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciation his situasian."

"Situasian? I thought we were just looking at his abs."

Blaine shook his head and smiled a little before turning back. Mike was resting his head against the piano and breathing heavily. He couldn't stop his mouth from dropping as he watched Mike's stomach move in and out with each breath. Blaine found himself leaning on the door for support when Mike stretched up and threw his arms over his head.

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the auditorium. Before he could react the door was slammed behind him, the clicking sound it made signed away his doom. _Don't tell me that it's locked. _He turned around quickly and yanked at the door handle.

"Who is up there?"

Blaine turned around to see Mike jumping off the stage with a hand shielding the stage lights from his eyes. Panic surged through Blaine and he looked around for any possible escape.

"Blaine?"

Too late.

"I'msorrydoorshutandlockeddidn'tmeantostareI'msorry," Blaine pressed his back against the door, he could hear Brittany and Tina's laughter fading away down the hallway. Mike was picking up his jacket from a nearby hair and wiping at his brow with a towel. Blaine couldn't read the expression on his face. _Is he mad? Amused? Damn you Michael Chang and your Asian poker face!_

"Its fine Blaine," Mike threw the towel to the side and put on his jacket. He was still panting a little. "I was just finishing up anyway. Is the door locked?"

"Yes, Tina and Brittany…"

"Ah, I thought I heard giggling," Mike flashed a small smile, Blaine could feel his eyes searching him up and down, examining the guilt in Blaine's entire composure.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out again. "I wasn't watching the whole time!"

"I believe you," Mike put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. It was meant to be a calming gesture but it had quite the opposite effect. "Calm down." _Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down your gripping onto my shoulders with your hands, Michael! Your hands!_"You're shaking."

"Uh-no-no I'm not!" Blaine wiggled out of Mike's grip and walked around him. He took a deep breath and turned back to the obviously confused Mike. "Is there another way out?"

Mike pushed his hands into his hoodie pockets and shrugged. The action caused the zipper of the coat to slide down a little, revealing more skin and making Blaine twitch with unease.

"No, this door is the only one unlocked after school. Don't worry, the janitor will be around in an hour. Until then you are stuck with me," Mike tilted his head forward and winked.

A grin grew on Blaine's lips. _That should irritate me. It should upset me that he is the suave one that doesn't get all jittery. Normally those responsibilities fall on me. Normally I'm not panicking about everything single thing that happens. Why are things with him so different? Is it because I know I don't have a chance with him that makes me nervous? Nah, it's just because it's him. Something about him makes me feel different._

"Doesn't really seem like a bad thing." _Did I just say that out loud? I just said that out loud. Fuuuuck!_

"No, it really doesn't," Mike smiled and looked around the big empty room.

Blaine felt a rush of hope but quickly stamped it out by reminding himself that Mike was just a friendly guy.

"So, you were practicing?"

"Mmm?"

"Dancing? You were practicing dancing?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward if just one person was watching you?"

"Well, you were watching me before weren't you?"

"N-no…I didn't see you dance. I just saw you stretching. ImeanIwasn'."

Mike smiled, he seemed mildly amused by Blaine's nervous behavior.

"I have a better idea, to make things less "awkward" why don't I show you what I was doing and then you can try to do it yourself."

"I can't dance!"

"Yes you can, I have seen you."

"I can't dance the way you can."

"Then let me teach you."

Mike grabbed Blaine's hand and began to pull him up to the stage. Blaine staggered behind him, unsure of what to say or do.

"I don't have proper clothes on," He stated as he climbed up onto the stage.

"I guess we'll have to do something a little more appropriate to your cardigan and slacks." Mike rubbed his hands together and jogged towards the piano. He tapped his toes happily as he searched through his iPod for a good song. "How do you feel about some ballroom?"

"B-but that requires…touching."

Mike turned towards him, smiling teasingly. "You afraid of touching?"

"No-no-no-no, It's just…ballroom is more of a guy/girl thing isn't it?"

"In socially acceptable terms I guess. I've danced with a few guys before," he leaned casually against the piano and stared at Blaine. His dark eyes were flashing with something Blaine never thought he would see. _Desire? No, I'm clearly seeing things. It's those stage lights._

"You dance with guys?"

"It's been known to happen once or twice."

"You _willingly_ dance with guys?"

"If you are asking if I am bi-sexual-"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, I am. Do you want to dance then?"

"Oh."

"Dance?"

"This is the longest conversation I've ever had with you."

"I'm not one for talking," Mike shrugged and turned back to his iPod. He pressed play and a song that Blaine didn't recognize started blaring from the speakers. "I'm all about body language." Mike shouted over the music, still not looking over at Blaine.

_All of this information is over-whelming. I'm clearly dreaming. I'll wake up and I'll be back to my dapper suave self, not the blubbering fool I am being right now. Oh, his hands are back on me. Nice firm hands. Don't look up at him though, pay attention to your feet. See, just step in rhythm with him and don't let him see all of your day dreams about him in your eyes. I'm sure if I looked up at him right now all of my secrets would be revealed. Okay, pull me closer, that's fine Mike. It's normal. Completely normal for a homosexual male and a bi-sexual male to dance together. Keep your cool, keep your secrets._

"Watch your step," Mike whispered.

"Yeah sorry."

_Yeah sorry, sorry that I fail at being romantic or smooth. _Blaine finally looked up at Mike. He had a goofy, entertained smile on his face that caused Blaine to chuckle a little.

"Something's funny?"

"It's a secret."

"I like secrets."

Blaine didn't know what triggered his next action. Perhaps it was the way Mike's eyes searched his, or the grip that he had on Blaine's waist, or maybe even the fact that Mike had stopped dancing just to stare at him. Something made Blaine reach up a hand up and pull Mike down into a hurried kiss.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Blaine shouted and pushed Mike away. He stumbled away and licked his lips. _Tastes like apples. Don't think about that, just get out of here, crawl through a fucking window if you have to. _He didn't realize that a hand was gripping onto the back of his cardigan until it choked him and pulled him back. Blaine froze and put his hands up like he was caught for committing a crime.

Much to Blaine's surprise Mike spun him around and was grinning like a child that just won a prize. Blaine could see the panicky nervousness that he was feeling reflected in Mike's slight bouncing.

"D-don't be sorry," Mike pulled him closer and kissed him lightly.

"Oh-okay," Blaine replied when they pulled apart. He blinked, a little dazed at the fact that Mike Chang just kissed him.

"Like I said, I don't talk much, but I hope my actions can make up for that."

Blaine could hear the music dimly in the background when they kissed again.

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_


End file.
